


Trapped in a Closet? Yeah, its Miu's fault

by Pxxilheadphones63



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Iruma Miu, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Saihara Shuichi, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pxxilheadphones63/pseuds/Pxxilheadphones63
Summary: Great. This was just great.Kokichi heaved a heavy sigh. Here he was. Locked in a closet with Shuichi. Who had done this? Miu iruma of course.Actually it was worse than just being trapped. In fact, Shuichi had been given aphrodisiacs through his coffee during lunch (turns out Miu planted it while kirumi wasn’t looking), while kokichi was sitting beside him, handcuffed with no key insight, which he thought was Miu’s way of getting him back for that robot prank he pulled a few hours earlier. Miu said she’d let them out after 3 hours. Why she put both of them in there, neither had any idea.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 232





	Trapped in a Closet? Yeah, its Miu's fault

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh the level of embarrassment I felt putting the tags in.  
> Anyway uhm this is my first time posting smut so uhm..  
> be kind

Great. This was just great.

Kokichi heaved a heavy sigh. Here he was. Locked in a closet with Shuichi. Who had done this? Miu iruma of course.

Actually it was worse than just being trapped. In fact, Shuichi had been given aphrodisiacs through his coffee during lunch (turns out Miu planted it while kirumi wasn’t looking), while kokichi was sitting beside him, handcuffed with no key insight, which he thought was Miu’s way of getting him back for that robot prank he pulled a few hours earlier. Miu said she’d let them out after 3 hours. Why she put both of them in there, neither had any idea.

Well, kokichi might. Miu just might have found out about his crush on the detective and decided to do something about it.

The two of them had been silent for most of the first hour.

Kokichi didn’t know about the drug Shuichi had been unknowingly given. But his situation was quite clear. He was practically defenceless.

Shuichi could feel his face burning red. He could also feel the arousal kicking in. The boy began getting fidgety.

Kokichi noticed almost immediately.

“Aw is Shumai nervous being here all alooooone with me?” He giggled, trying to lighten the mood. He hated dark clouds after all.

Shuichi cleared his throat.

“A-Ahm n-nervous isn’t the word I’d use..”

he clenched his hands together, hiding his face.

He could feel his pants getting tighter.

Kokichi hummed.

“Detective, why don’t you get up and try to bust down the door.”

But Shuichi was distracted.

“Shuuuuuichi?”

Suddenly the boy let out a quiet groan. Then snapped back to reality.

“T-That Uhm! Sorry I-I don’t know why I—“

Kokichi glanced down. He couldn’t see the others hands.

“Shuichi what are your hands doing?” He asked suspiciously.

Shuichi shook his head

“N-Nothing!”

“Are you touching yourself?”

“N-No I’m—“

“Show me. Shuichi sit in front of me where I can see you.”

“...can’t.”

“You are. You’re touching yourself right beside me. What do you take this situation for huh? For all I know you could jump me! You pervy—“

“It’s not my fault! Miu put an aphrodisiac in my coffee! Sorry! I—...I’m sorry I’m just really uncomfortable right now, thanks. And I was not touching myself.”

They both went silent for a moment. But Shuichi could still feel the other eyeing him.

“Shuichi”

“..what.”

“Touch yourself.”

Kokichi said it in such a calm manner, Shuichi thought that maybe he heard him wrong.

“W-what!?”

“Awww but aren’t you aching to relieve yourself?” Kokichi pouted cutely. He raised an eyebrow.

“I’d do it for you~but I’m a bit...tied up at the moment.”

Saihara looked at him in disbelief.

Then he felt butterflies explode into his stomach.

“W-well y-you could rub it w-with something else..” he suggested quietly.

Kokichi’s eyes widened.

Did Shuichi just admit to being okay with his help?

Shuichi scooted in front of the other like he originally wanted.

“A-Are you really okay if I..” Shuichi gestered to the bulge in his pants.

Kokichi tilted his head and smiled.

“Oh my, beloved. Don’t be shy now! You can even use me if you want.” He smiled slyly.

Shuichi felt a blush rush furiously across his face.

“I-I—“

Kokichi let his legs spread.

“..I’m serious, Shuichi. I’m begging you to use my body. I’ll let you fuck me if you really want to. I’ll let you do anything. Really, anything.”

Shuichi felt like he stopped working for a moment. All of that went to his dick. God, could kokichi smooth talk. Or well, dirty talk.

He reached a quivering hand down and cupped his bulge and gave it a gentle squeeze. The pleasure created a slight buzz that went straight to his head.

“It’ll feel a lot better if you remove your pants sweetie.” Kokichi smirked.

Shuichi glanced at him. He began undoing his belt. Finally getting the belt undone, he quickly tore his pants off. He pressed against the spot again and got an even larger sense of pleasure. Shuichi groaned.

“Shuichiii stand up.”

He did. Kokichi scooted closer until he was right in front of him.

With an idea of what kokichi was doing, Shuichi began removing his boxers as well, letting them pool at his ankles. He was already painfully hard.

“Oh gosh, you poor thing.” Kokichi smirked. He slowly began planting kisses on the others thighs making his way upwards. Shuichi let out a sigh. The feeling of Kokichi’s lips left his skin buzzing. Maybe it was just the arousal but it felt amazing.

When Kokichi reached Shuichi’s dick he looked up at him as if asking for permission.

Shuichi felt his mind go fuzzy. He’d never admit it to him, but kokichi was actually kind of hot. Cute, beautiful, hot. Whatever. Truth is, he did like him. Like like that is. Not that he ever wanted to tell him that. Being locked in a closet with the other in cuffs while being on some arousal enhancer certainly made this difficult.

But right now kokichi was offering himself for his pleasure.

Shuichi placed his hand on the boys head as he lead his mouth to the tip. 

“One tap slow down, two taps means stop.”Kokichi winked.

“Kichi wait, do—“

But instead of listening, Kokichi took in the tip of his dick.

“Mhn—”

The warmth of the violets mouth felt so good on his length. His tongue slid around the underside of his dick, electing small gasps and moans. After a moment, Ouma began to suck lightly. Shuichi screwed his eyes shut. Oh it was heavenly. His hips bucked forward just slightly.

Kokichi sank more into his throat, nearly deep throating it, edged on by the noises spilling from the detective above him. Then he pulled back to the tip and stopped for a few seconds. Long enough for Shuichi to snap out of his lustful haze.

“Hm..?” He hummed, looking down to see why kokichi had stopped.

Just as his eyes meet the others, he watched in amazement as kokichi quickly slid the entire length into his mouth. He chocked a little, but never once took it out. Shuichi watched in aroused shock as kokichi attempted to go even deeper.

The boy hummed, sending a buzz of pleasure up saihara’s spine.

“K-Kokichi—! I-I’m close..!” He managed to say through loud breaths and gasps.

Suddenly Kokichi pulled off the member, breathing heavily.

“Shuichi..I.It really hurts—!”

Shuichi gave him a confused look. What hurt? Was it him..? Did he take him too far down?

That’s when he took a good look at Ouma. The boys eyes looked glossed over, a furious blushing spreading across his face. His expression yelled needy and lustful. Spit and precum dribbled down his chin. There was also no way he would miss the bulge in Kokichi’s pants either.

Shuichi admired the sight for a moment. He’d never seen kokichi so completely and utterly wreaked and desperate. It was amazing.

“S-Shuichi I-I need—!”

Shuichi got down in his knees,spreading Kokichi’s. He felt the boy tremble as he traced his fingers along his crotch.

“You were acting so cocky earlier. Did I make you hard~?” Saihara giggled.

Some kind of switch turned on inside him. Now all he wanted to do was dominate the violet. Even more so with Kokichi was acting totally submissive so suddenly.

Kokichi hissed at the feeling of the slightest friction.

“Take...take them off. Please i..Shuichi please do something.” He pleaded. Ouma sounded almost embarrassed. Of course he would be, as he wasn’t exactly able to do it himself with his hands cuffed behind him.

“Sit up.” The blue haired boy demanded.

In an instant, his clothes were discarded, with the exception of his shirt. Immediately, Shuichi got to work. He lay kokichi on his back and got on top of him, with one leg over his shoulder. He sucked on his own fingers, as they didn’t have lube around.

God, the boys hole looked loose already. He glanced up at Ouma and smirked.

“How often do you finger your self?”

Kokichi whined as the cold air hit his ass. He didn’t even bother to deny that he did such a thing.

“E-Every night. Sometimes e-even twice-“

Every night? Without anyone hearing him? Kokichi’s fingers looked long. But they weren’t very thick.

Shuichi kept his gaze on kokichi as his fingers trailed down to his entrance.

“What do you think about when you pleasure yourself?” He asked calmly, slipping in one of his fingers with ease.

Kokichi’s body tensed up for a moment as he let out a small gasp.

“A-Ah!” He yelped. “W-well it’s a person I like—“

Shuichi furrowed his eye brows. Sure it was an answer. But not the one he wanted.

He leaned over ouma’s skinny body, sinking in a second finger, pushing them both deeper, and whispered into his ear.

“I want specifics. Like who..? Is it someone here? Is it a girl or a boy? Tell me about them.”

Kokichi’s eyes widened as he let out a startled moan.

There it was. His spot.

“Right there! S-Shuichi right there keep hitting there!”

Shuichi grinned as he thrust a third finger in, hitting the spot more consistently.

“You know kichi...not everyone just offers their body for someone else to fuck. You know what I think...? I think you might jack off to this later...”

Kokichi let out a low whine.

“S-Shuichi y-you got it all wrong I—“

Suddenly Shuichi pulled his fingers out.

“Mmmn..I hope no protection is okay.. I didn’t exactly know this would happen.”

Kokichi moaned as he felt the tip of the others dick breach his entrance just slightly. Shuichi moved in very slowly. He could feel the walls clutch around him, trying to suck him in.

Kokichi let out a whine. 

“Shumai it hurts..”

Shuichi stroked the boys hair.

“It’ll go away as soon as we get started.. it’s going to feel even better than whatever you’ve been using.”

After a minute, he was finally all the way in. After letting kokichi adjust, he pulled out almost completely, then thrusted back in.

Even just one thrust felt amazing to Shuichi. Now he wanted nothing more than to ram inside hard. But he had to restrain himself.

“Kichi..” he groaned. “You feel so good..ah—! Oh my god it’s taking a lot to keep myself from going harder.”

Kokichi looked up at him through tears of pleasure.

“P-please. Go rougher.” He sighed.

An eye brow was raised.

“Is the ultimate supreme leader begging?” Shuichi asked teasingly.

But kokichi didn’t answer. He had his eyes shut tight.

Saihara gave a strong thrust, drawing out a broken moan from the boy beneath him.

“Kokichiiii..” Shuichi drew out his name. “You still never gave me details”

“Well ah-! G-Give me a break! At least tell me y-your—!”

Shuichi frowned.

“If you don’t tell me I won’t let you cum..” he whispered.

Kokichi’s eyes widened. Suddenly, Shuichi thrusted into him again, hitting his prostate dead on.

“A-Ah! O-Oh god—! D-Do that again that felt so—mFf—!”

Shuichi continued to pout. Instead, he stopped all together. But he didn’t pull out, he stayed right there with his tip rubbing against the prostate.

Kokichi opened his eyes to see what Shuichi was doing.

“Why did y-you—“

He could feel the dick inside him twitch. Shuichi was close. The sensation against the spot sent a warm shiver up his spine into his head.

“Shu Shu’s close I can feel him twitching.” He sighed.

Instead of responding, Shuichi wrapped his arms around the boy and lifted his upper body to meet him.

“S-Shuichi!? H-Hey what are you—“

Kokichi watched as the detective leaned into his neck and began planting soft kisses. Slowly, he began to rock his hips into Kokichi’s, feeling the boys member rub against his stomach.

Kokichi let out a breathy gasp as Shuichi brushed over his prostate once more.

Suddenly he heard Shuichi mumble just loud enough for him to hear.

“You especially shouldn’t offer your body to someone who might like you..even more especially when tied up and restrained..”

Kokichi couldn’t believe it. Hold on, did Shuichi like him back!? Did he like boys..? Was..was this a confession?

His thoughts were interuppted by a particularly strong thrust.

“Shuichi—!” He gasped out.

From there he couldn’t stop himself. Maybe it was the arousal, maybe it was the feeling of being fucked, or maybe it was what Shuichi muttered against his skin, but he couldn’t help it.

“I-I love you!” He shouted. “I-I really love you! That’s horrible isn’t it!? T-To like you like that—!”

He felt Shuichi thrust into him harder. His back arched in pleasure.

Shuichi gave a prideful hum.

“So if it’s horrible for you to like me, would that make it horrible of me to like you back..?” He asked, stilling himself for a moment.

Kokichi buried himself into Shuichi’s neck, breathing heavily

“Aw your going quiet now~? I can’t have that..”

He placed his hands on Kokichi’s hips, and lifted his body off his dick, then slamming him back down.

Kokichi let out a muffled cry.

Shuichi did it again. Then once more. A third time.

Now he couldn’t stop. The sounds spilling from Kokichi’s mouth had a hold on him now.

Kokichi whined and groaned.

“S-Saihara I’m really close—!” He blurted out.

Shuichi smiled.

“Aw but we just got started...”

Despite what he said, he wasn’t going to last much longer either. His thrusting became quick and erratic as he chased his climax.

“Kichi im gonna cum—! I—“

The boy came inside kokichi with a loud cry, burying his face against the the others chest.

Kokichi grasped his own member and to the rhythm of Shuichi’s hips rocking out his orgasm, stroked until his own orgasm flooded his senses. His cum spurted out all over his stomach along with Shuichi’s as well. Ouma’s hips jerked forward as his cum continued to spill out.

God everything felt so good right now.

It took both of them a few minutes to finally catch their breath and come down from their high. Shuichi wedged himself out of the other boy and sat back against the wall of the closet.

Kokichi managed to pull himself up despite the restraints on his wrist. The entire time, he didn’t even realize how much they’d been digging into his skin.

“Aw your all tuckered out!” Kokichi giggled.

Shuichi chuckled.

“Don’t start acting all high and mighty now. You were the one begging afterall.”

The other scowled.

“I-I did not!”

“ ‘o-oh Shuichi do that again! Harder!’” Shuichi whined, mimicking the violet in a teasing manner.

Kokichi nudged him in the side with his elbow. 

“I-I did NOT sound like that!” He hissed. “And besides, you were acting totally embarrassed before! So don’t go making fun of me, you bottom.”

Shuichi blinked. Then he broke out into a fit of laughter.

“I-I didn’t say anything funny! Stop laughing!” He pouted.

“If I’m a bottom then what does that make you!?” Shuichi continued laughing.

Kokichi didn’t say another word.

Suddenly he felt Shuichi pull him closer.

“We should probably put or stuff back on.” He suggested with a smile.

Kokichi rolled his eyes a smiled back.

“Is that a suggestion I agree with that I hear?”

Once they managed to fully clothe themselves, the two of them settled in a cuddling position with kokichi being the little spoon, which he would most likely deny ever happening later. Although the handcuffs made it feel a little awkward..

After a few minutes, kokichi sighed.

“Oh man. When you come out of your shell, you really come out of your shell.”

Shuichi gave the boy an embarrassed look.

“Well it’s nice to know your willing drop the whole villain act of yours around me.” He responded.

Kokichi shifted slightly. ‘Willing’ wasn’t the word he’d use. Actually, it was more of an accident. But after awhile, he stopped caring.

Shuichi wouldn’t judge him right? Maybe if Shuichi liked it, he could do it more often.

Only around him though. He smothered the thought of letting Kaito or Miu know him more personally.

Speaking of Miu.

Oh man was he going to kick her ass for this.

But for now, he was going to settle into Shuichi’s arms and rest for the next...however long they’d be in here for.


End file.
